


Bitte, Gnade!

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 15„Du hast es vergessen, stimmts?“Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, bis Gabriel ein heiß-kalter Schauer durchzuckte, als ihm einfiel, dass er schon längst woanders hätte sein sollen. Verlegen rieb er sich am Hinterkopf und antwortete kleinlaut.„Fuck. Honey, es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht mehr drangedacht und dann …“Samantha hatte sich echt gefreut auf den Abend und ihr Mann ließ sie sitzen. In Gedanken schon jede Menge Bestrafungen vorbereitet, konterte sie nur ruhig.„Schon ok. Ich werde mich einfach abwechselnd auf meinen und auf deinen Platz setzen. Ich muss auch jetzt rein, der Film fängt an. Du brauchst mir keine Entschuldigungs-blumen kaufen, ich will dich in zwei Stunden in deinem Outfit im Spielzimmer auf dem Bett. Hände und Füße kannst du in die Fesseln stecken. Du hast mir meinen Abend ruiniert, ich werde dir heute noch etwas ganz anderes ruinieren.“
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Bitte, Gnade!

Es kam nicht allzu oft vor, dass Gabriel und Samantha ins Kino gingen, was auch egal war, denn die meisten Filme konnte man ja auch anders bekommen ... und außerdem waren ja alle ihre Freunde Schauspieler - die Filme hatte sie jeden Tag. Aber dennoch genossen die beiden diese Abende sehr - eine andere Atmosphäre, Popcorn und fummeln inklusive. Normalerweise gingen sie gemeinsam, aber Samantha hatte etwas in der Stadt zu erledigen und Gabriel war noch mit Arbeit beschäftigt und so wurde ein Treffpunkt im Inneren des Gebäudes vereinbart. Nervös sah die junge Frau immer wieder auf die Uhr und fragte sich, wo ihr Mann so lange blieb.

Die Karten waren bereits in ihrer Tasche und an ihrem Cappuccino nippend, war das Handy immer in ihrem Blick.

„Wo bist du?“

Da noch immer nichts von ihrem Mann zu sehen war, rief sie schließlich an.

„Bei Jared und Rob“, antwortete er fröhlich und Samantha konnte im Hintergrund die beiden Männer lachen hören.

„Und was machst du da?“

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er noch nicht auf dem Weg war.

„Wir trinken noch etwas, ich komme bald heim“, erwiderte er nichtsahnend. Samantha rollte fassungslos mit den Augen.

„Du hast es vergessen, stimmts?“

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, bis Gabriel ein heiß-kalter Schauer durchzuckte, als ihm einfiel, dass er schon längst woanders hätte sein sollen. Verlegen rieb er sich am Hinterkopf und antwortete kleinlaut.

„Fuck. Honey, es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht mehr drangedacht und dann …“

Samantha hatte sich echt gefreut auf den Abend und ihr Mann ließ sie sitzen. In Gedanken schon jede Menge Bestrafungen vorbereitet, konterte sie nur ruhig.

„Schon ok. Ich werde mich einfach abwechselnd auf meinen und auf deinen Platz setzen. Ich muss auch jetzt rein, der Film fängt an. Du brauchst mir keine Entschuldigungs-blumen kaufen, ich will dich in zwei Stunden in deinem Outfit im Spielzimmer auf dem Bett. Hände und Füße kannst du in die Fesseln stecken. Du hast mir meinen Abend ruiniert, ich werde dir heute noch etwas ganz anderes ruinieren.“

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie aufgelegt und ließ den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung tief seufzen.

Natürlich redeten die beiden wie _normale_ Leute nach einem Streit auch über den Vorfall.

Obwohl, so einen richtigen Streit gab es bei den beiden Turteltauben nicht – das waren eher Meinungsverschiedenheiten.

Aber _das_ war auch eine Möglichkeit. Jeder der beiden konnte sich seinen Gefühlen hingeben und danach war die Sache meistens vom Tisch.

„Da bekommt jemand Ärger.“

Jared schlug ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter, worauf Gabriel nur mit einem Augenrollen antwortete.

„Wir sehen uns morgen … wenn ich das hier überlebe“, lachte er etwas unsicher, schnappte sich seine Jacke und beeilte sich, um nach Hause zu kommen.

Auf dem Weg, (es war bereits dunkel) wäre er beinahe noch in einen Radfahrer hineingelaufen, weil er mit seinen Gedanken schon ganz woanders war.

Gabriel wusste, dass er Mist gebaut hatte, denn diese Abende waren Samantha viel wert.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass die beiden außer Haus gingen. Meistens trafen sie sich mit den anderen im Set oder in den Trailern oder eben bei Samantha und ihm zu Hause, ließen den Lieferservice kommen, aber waren eben meistens unter sich.

Unter der warmem Dusche machte er sich Gedanken, was seine Frau mit ihm anstellen würde. Sie wollte ihm etwas ruinieren und bei dem Gedanken daran musste er hart schlucken, gleichzeitig nistete sich etwas Angst in seinem Inneren ein. Samantha würde ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzen, das wusste er, aber genauso gut wusste er auch, dass sie ziemlich bestimmend sein konnte.

Mit einer Mischung aus Vorfreude, aber auch etwas ängstlich ging er in das Schlafzimmer.

Kleidung benötigte er keine, denn sie wollte ihn im Spielzimmer haben.

Als Gabe die Schublade öffnete, überlegte er ein kurzen Moment, sich das Halsband umzulegen, erinnerte sich aber, dass seine Frau nichts gesagt hatte. Und so beließ er es dabei, schloss die Türe hinter sich und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter.

Als er dann auf dem Bett lag, erschauderte er anhand der unbequemen Kälte unter seinem Rücken kurz, als der Latexbezug auf seine Haut traf.

_Männer …!_

Samantha hatte es sich inzwischen im Kinosaal bequem gemacht, aß Popcorn und schmiedete weitere Rachepläne.

Im Geiste stellte sie sich Gabriel vor, wusste, eine Strafe anzukündigen brachte sein Blut in Wallung. Ihn noch ein bisschen länger zu zappeln lassen, entschied sie sich noch für einen Cocktail.

Gott sei Dank war er nicht lange seinen Gedanken überlassen, aber als er die Tür laut ins Schloss fallen hörte, zuckte er automatisch zusammen.

Samantha versuchte ernst zu bleiben und schmunzelte nur innerlich, als sie ihren Mann zu einem X ausgebreitet vorfand. Sofort fing er an, sich zu entschuldigen.

„Spars dir!“

Das war das Einzige was er zu hören bekam, bevor die Fesseln zugezogen und er wieder alleine gelassen wurde.

Darauf zu warten, was passieren würde, löste in Gabriel ein Gefühlschaos aus. Einerseits erregte es ihn so wehrlos dazuliegen, andererseits wollte er endlich wissen, was sie geplant hatte.

Samantha war noch nie so gemein gewesen und hatte ihm einen Orgasmus ruiniert, aber an diesem Abend war sie sauer. Wirklich sauer.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte er skeptisch, als sie ihre Hand mit Gleitgel befeuchtete und um seinen halbsteifen Schwanz legte. Sie sagte nichts, sah ihn nur an. Aber dieser ausdruckslose Blick, in den er doch so viel hineininterpretieren konnte, genügte, um ihn zitternd aufseufzen zu lassen.

Die folgende halbe Stunde war für ihn mit verschiedenen Emotionen verbunden.

Er genoss es sichtlich, immer weiter an seinen Höhepunkt geführt zu werden, stöhnte und wimmerte aber, als das nicht zu Ende gebracht wurde. Gabe bettelte und flehte, damit es endlich zu einem Abschluss kam und wand sich unruhig beim mittlerweile vierten Mal.

Hilflos zerrte er an den Fesseln und schloss die Augen, denn diese Tortur wollte er sich nicht mehr ansehen.

„Mach deine Augen auf!“ Das war in einem scharfen Befehlston gesprochen worden.

„Fuck!“

Zwei Tränen der Verzweiflung und Frustration stahlen sich aus seinen Augen und irgendwann war er so fertig, dass es ihm egal war, was passieren würde, wenn nur diese Folter ein Ende haben würde.

Wegen der Überreizung hatte er auch schon leichte Schmerzen, sein Herz drohte aus der Brust zu springen, aber auch um Gnade zu winseln brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. 

Sein Körper glänzte von seinem Schweiß, Geitgel und den Tropfen seiner Lust. Sam knickte ein, denn sie war nicht in ihrer Rolle und ihr schwer atmender Mann, der versuchte, mit seinen Augen zu betteln, tat ihr ein wenig leid.

„Schon okay, ich lass dich kommen ...“

Dennoch war ihr Ärger nicht versiegt und so leicht würde er nicht davonkommen.

Für einen Moment glaubte er dieser zuckersüßen Stimme seiner Frau, dennoch waren ihre Augen kalt. Vor Erleichterung durchatmend, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die wunderbaren Gefühle, die erst sanft durch seinen Unterbauch schwappten, dann immer heftiger wurden und sich als Erdbeben ankündigten.

Aber in seinen Augen sah Erbarmen ganz anders aus.

Er spürte und sah sie immer weiter rubbeln und nach wenigen Minuten war er so weit, verdrehte die Augen und in dem Augenblick ... ließ sie los. Fasziniert beobachtete Samantha, wie der Penis heftig zuckte und das Sperma wie aus einem Springbrunnen ruhig und langsam aus seinem Loch herausquoll.

„...“

„Was?!“

Erschrocken und frustriert öffnete er seine Augen wieder, die er irgendwann geschlossen haben musste.

Das war nur mehr erleichternd, aber asexuell. Mit Befriedigung hatte das nichts zu tun. Immer und immer wieder reizte sie ihn mit einem Finger. Mit _einem_ verdammten Finger! Und das nur so sanft, dass er kaum etwas spüren konnte. Dennoch genügte das und Samantha ließ ab, sobald sein Schwanz wieder zu zucken anfing – so lange, bis nichts mehr kam. Und bei diesem Auf und Ab dauerte es lange. Viel zu lange für Gabriel’s Geschmack. Dieses Gefühlschaos in dem er steckte ließ ihn vor Frustration schreien.

Verzweifelt zog er so fest an den Fesseln, dass Samantha Sorge hatte, ob diese reißen könnten. Sein Körper hatte ein Eigenleben entwickelt, schwankte wild von einer Seite auf die andere.

Seiner Erektion hatte das keinen Abbruch getan, denn diese stand immer noch stramm und pochend senkrecht ab. Samantha löste die Fesseln und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, sah in sein enttäuschtes Gesicht und schmunzelte zufrieden.

„Wir sind quitt.“

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, schaltete die Kamera aus, ging aus der Tür und hinauf in das Schlafzimmer.

Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem Gabriel sich sammeln und seinen Herzschlage wieder unter Kontrolle bringen musste, aber dann eilte er die Treppe hoch, packte seine Frau und warf sie auf das Bett. Versöhnungssex war doch immer noch der Schönste.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 16

**Nipple Play**

Samantha/Gabriel


End file.
